cow_chopfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Souls 3: The Ringed City
Dark Souls 3: The Ringed City'' is a series consisting of James (providing even more lore) and Aleks taking turns playing the Dark Souls 3 DLC while Brett supervises. Episodes Trivia * ''The character K-Mart Kid was "accidentally" deleted on the move from The Barn to the LA Office. He was used in the Dark Souls 3 series. * The character used in this series is actually Aleks' character: Immortality. * Brett's previous roleplay character "Young Apprentice" returns to this series from a different timeline to provide aid to James and Aleks. * Brett stated that the series is going to last for 4 episodes but it lasted for 5. * James' gong has the ability to remove enemies within in the game. This is first seen when he removes Pyromancer Zoe from the game. * Like the entire Dark Souls 3 game, Brett has played through the DLC of the game before it appeared on the channel. Quotes * "K-Mart Kid would stand no chance. I'm so thankful we accidentally deleted him" '- Brett'' * ''"I love treats! Yummy, yummy" '' - Aleks * ''"Ha ha ha! I have defeated her with the gong!" '- James * "You're fucking greedy, dude. You're like the big brother that never gave shit up" '- James, to Aleks'' * ''"Noooooo! Gael, he's dead!!!" '- James * "I think I'm gonna go play Overwatch" '- Aleks'' * ''"I just want to go home" '- Aleks * "He wants the name of the game, and that's not a good sign." '- Brett'' * ''"I don't get greedy, I get scared" '- Aleks Translations THE ALL POWERFUL GONG | Episode 1 # Swedish '→ '''English '- "Happiness is on our side during this genre. It's definitely good that the kmart kid was deleted or else it may have been twice as long. Immortality is an animal, so there is at least that." # 'Bulgarian '→ 'English '- "The best way to defeat the desert, Pyromanance Zoe, is accidentally knocking it off the ledge." '''THE LORE MASTER | Episode 2 # Japanese → English '- ''"An angel was crazy about the devil, and there were twins. One gained the power of the devil and the other gained the power of the angel. When one of the twins dies, the other becomes a prince but eventually both die. Because those horrible laser beams are very harmful, it is easier to kill the angels first." # 'Spanish → English '- "We're doing it, guys. We got to the ring city. Who would have thought we could do it?" '''FIERCE DRAGON HUNT | Episode 3 # Kannada → English '- ''"Add a fun multicultural joke here." '''PVP SHOWDOWN | Episode 4 # Swahili → English '- ''"Four attempts in the spear of the church is not terrible. This is not Kmart Kid, but immortality is holding up his / her own. Good thing there are great helpers out there summon." # 'Croatian → English '- "What about suicide? Do not! Cow Chop is here with another video. They're so funny, and you're gonna mess. There are more videos every day!" '''END OF THE WORLD | Episode 5 # 'Spanish → English '- "Finally, there were no more dark souls left. Today is good today. Goodbye to the couch people of all the timelines." Category:Series